


Fallen fanart by amaintae

by mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, Fallen Angels, Fanart, Gen, Wingfic, angel!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow! This fantastic piece of fanart is thanks to the wonderfully thoughtful <a href="http://amaintae.livejournal.com"> amaintae</a> who emailed me last night to say that she had made some fan art for Fallen and that she hoped I didn't mind. ;)</p><p>Mind? MIND??!! ASDF;KJA;SLFKQWOEI;SDKVQWEOISDKFA;SDKFADFLKJ!!</p><p>Many thanks, amaintae, and to all artists who take the time to create art for the stories that inspire them. You rock our little writer worlds. :D You have NO idea. :D</p><p> </p><p>  <b>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen fanart by amaintae

  



End file.
